<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flipping the Mattress by GeneralDisarray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043279">Flipping the Mattress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray'>GeneralDisarray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Believed Castiel/Sam Winchester, Boys Kisssing, But its not actually happening, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Love, not really tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn’t mean to overhear it. Who would even want to hear their brother doing that? Not him, that’s for sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flipping the Mattress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean didn’t mean to overhear it. Who would even want to hear their brother doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Not him, that’s for sure. He’d just been going to Cas’ room to ask if he wanted to watch a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he heard banging, grunts, heavy breathing, and worst of all, Sam groaning “almost there”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering there were only two other people in the Bunker besides himself, Dean had to assume it was Sam and Cas doing...it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t really think of himself as a homophobic guy, but the thought of Sam and Cas together made his stomach roll. He reasoned that it was just the surprise of catching them having sex. But later when he saw them pouring over a dusty, old tome, shoulders pressed together, the feeling came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas flopped down onto the bed, sighing in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whew, that was quite a workout.” Sam said, laying down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew flipping a mattress would be so hard?” Sam chuckled in response. Castiel was still getting used to the idea of rhetorical questions. Why would you ask something if you didn’t expect an answer? But he was trying though to sound less like he had a “stick up his ass” as Dean had so eloquently put it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping the mattress really </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been hard. They were both rather strong and a mattress isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>heavy. However, some of the rooms in the Bunker (including Cas’) had rather low ceilings considering it was after all, a bunker. So flipping the mattress took much more maneuvering than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although considering that Cas had never flipped a mattress, he didn’t really know what the “normal” would be like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Cas hid their relationship. Of course they did. If Dean was in a relationship with Cas he’d probably hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that there was anything wrong about dating Cas. Cas was nice and funny and adorable and really fucking hot. Not that Dean liked him. He could tell when guys were hot without liking them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Cas were probably just hiding it because they weren’t sure how Dean would react. Which was fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was just a fling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he hoped it was a fling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought came quickly to his mind and he pushed it away, unwilling to deal with what that kind of thinking meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His “it’s just a fling” notion was ruined when he walked past the library on the way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and I love you.” He heard Sam say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Cas responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Cas replied, voice soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hurried away from the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I tell him?” Cas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be very direct. Dean isn’t good at picking up hints. I mean, you’ve been pining after him for years and he doesn’t have a clue!” Sam chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Direct, okay. But what do I say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, we’ve known each other for a long time, over which I believe we’ve developed a bond, and I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Cas responded. It couldn’t possibly be that simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Cas practiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! You should tell him soon, I don’t know how much longer I can stand the tension.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things in the Bunker were...awkward, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean knew that it was mostly his fault, he’d been avoiding Sam and Cas as much as possible but there's only so many excuses he can make. He's pretty sure Cas knows that Dean knows because every time Dean sees him, he stares at him like he's a difficult puzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Cas’ stares unnerved him, he found a sick satisfaction that Cas is obviously spending time thinking about Dean, not Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time, Dean accidentally met his gaze and before he could look away like he usually did, Cas turned red and turned back to the book he’d been reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Dean, I need to tell you something.” Cas started one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I've known you and Sam for quite some time and I've found that there is a bond-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is that what this is about? Yeah, I already know. It's not a big deal, nothing will change, right?” Dean forced a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thought that would resolve everything but apparently not because Cas still stared at him (although his eyes looked sadder than before) and Sam and Cas almost never touched or showed any kind of affection other than maybe a pat on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably felt slightly uncomfortable doing that in front of Dean and Cas didn’t seem like the type to enjoy PDA so Dean decided to give them some space. He found a small case in Illinois that looked like a simple salt and burn. Driving there, doing a little investigating, burning the body, and driving back would probably take about 3 days, giving Sam and Cas some time alone without being too obvious that those were his motives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left early the next morning, before Sam had even got up for his run. He left a note on the coffee machine, where they were sure to see it, which told them the basics, that he was doing a small hunt and would be back in a couple days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got there around three, promptly finding a motel and changing into his FBI suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take him long to realize that there was no case here. It was just a normal death. God, what kind of world did he live in that he was actually disappointed that people weren't being attacked by a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent another night in the town before driving back. As much as he thought Sam and Cas could use some space, he really didn't want to spend more time in this town that was just filled with tiny shops and old people. He took as long as possible to get back to </span>
  <span>Lebanon,</span>
  <span> taking multiple breaks for snacks. He even found this great burger place. Despite his attempts he still got back to town with lots of time to spare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a motel thirty minutes away from the Bunker. It was a shitty motel but he's been in a lot worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted Sam saying "hope you’re having a good time fucking" and ignored the clench in his stomach. He turned off his phone and collapsed onto the bed. It's been awhile since he's gotten more than five hours of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up in the middle of the night to find someone banging on his door. Dean immediately went into hunter mode, grabbing the gun from under his pillow and creeping over to the door. He looked through the peephole before lowering his gun and opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you doing here.” He said to a slightly disheveled Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas ignored his question instead coming inside and sitting on the bed .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you mean by 'I hope you're having a good time fucking'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You came all the way here to ask me about a text?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I suppose so." Cas stared sheepishly at the floral bedspread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what do you mean 'what did I mean'? I was wishing you and Sam were having a grand old time doing the dirty," Cas simply tilted his head, "dancing the horizontal tango, boning, hooking up..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understood what the text meant, I just didn't understand why you sent it. Sam and I aren’t having intercourse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what? Of course you are. I overheard you having sex. You even told me yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couple weeks ago, you too were banging around and...groaning. And then a few days later I heard you and Sam confessing your love. And then, you told me right before I left,” Dean lowered his voice in a mimic of Cas, “‘I’ve known Sam for quite a long time and have discovered there is a bond.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said! And that’s not what happened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what happened, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam was helping me flip my mattress. And then I was asking him how to...tell something to someone. And then I was trying to, uh, tell you I love you. But you said you already knew. And then you were quiet and distanced, and then you left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. “So you and Sam aren’t dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you love me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck.” Dean started laughing hysterically. “Boy, I really fucked up,” he wheezed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sobered up. “In all seriousness, Cas, I care about you. Whether that’s love or not, I don’t know. But I know, thinking you and Sam were together broke me. I don’t want to lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas walked over to Dean and gently kissed him. “Is that all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes.” Dean said, pulling Cas back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, they didn’t leave the motel until the next morning. They spent the night...flipping the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pretty sure mattresses no longer need to be flipped, but hey the bunker is really old so let's just pretend that makes sense. Comments and kudos fuel me! And as always, stay safe, wear a mask, and wash your hands!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>